


Limits

by trashbender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Hysteric, And Coran is a Good Father?, Family, Friendship, Honestly They Are All Tired, Humor, Hunk is angry, Pidge is Out, Shiro Doesn't Give A Fuck, keith is confused, lance is depressed, they all need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: They've been in space for so long. They have only been them; five people and two aliens. They all have their limits.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this? I have no idea! But it's here, and yeah, that's all I have...

"I'm quitting!"

Keith gaped at Hunk. He had been eating breakfast with Allura, Shiro and Coran when Hunk had stormed in  **—** his face set in angry determination  **—** and stopped in front of the princess.

"W-what?" Allura questioned, space goo flying out of her mouth as she stood up. "Hunk **—** "

"No!" Hunk yelled back, interrupting the princess. "I can't **—** no I _won't_  be on a team who _tears_  it's teammates down!"

Coran was standing too now, trying carefully to calm the yellow paladin. "Now, now, let us all calm down and **—** "

Hunk sent Coran and dark look that made Keith gulp. He had never seen Hunk so angry. "I'm taking a pod and then I'm taking me and Lance _home_."

Keith looked over to Shiro and was surprised to find his mentor focusing solely on his food. As if Allura had had the same thought as Keith, he heard her soft but shrill voice say, "Shiro?"

Shiro not reacting, or maybe mentioning Shiro at all, seemed to set Hunk off again. "If you are looking for help from him, then the universe is really doomed."

"Hunk, please explain what happened for you to come to this conclusion!" Allura begged. Hunk had already turned, but stopped moving.

In a very quiet voice he said, "Do you want me to tell them, or do you want to tell them yourself, Shiro?"

When Shiro ignored him, Hunk stormed out with a hiss. Keith hesitated for a moment, but then he was running after Hunk and leaving Allura to deal with Shiro.

"Hunk! _Hunk_! What's going on?" Keith asked as he ran up to his fellow  **—** former? **—** paladin.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! Shiro has lost it! That big brute thinks he can bully _my_  friend?" Hunk shook his head. "Not on my watch. Shiro won't as much as lay eyes on Lance again if I have anything to say!"

"Wait," Keith said, "what did Shiro do to Lance?"

Hunk stopped and stared at Keith for a long, dreadful minute. "I don't know exactly what he said to him, but I do know he was yelling, and even though it was obvious that Lance was at his breaking point, Shiro just kept going. Lance has been up all night crying his eyes out. And something Shiro said made Lance think he wasn't a part of Voltron anymore."

Keith frowned. "That doesn't sound like Shiro."

Hunk nodded. "It doesn't, and I think I hoped that he would somehow redeem himself now, but... but he just _sat there_ , Keith. As if he hadn't done anything." Keith watched Hunks eyes fill with tears, and something hard and cold settled in his stomach.

"Is Lance alright?" Keith asked instead, because between yelling at Shiro and making sure Lance was okay, the latter was more important right now.

Hunk sighed. "Yes? Maybe? He was ready to jump out a shute tonight, but he seemed... better this morning. Of course, I left him with Pidge just in case, but... I think Shiro really did a number on him."

Keith shook his head. "I can't believe Shiro would do something like that, it's not..."

"It's not Shiro, at all. But he still did it. I saw it, Keith. Even if I didn't hear it, I saw it."

Keith nodded. "I believe you, just... don't leave or anything, okay? Just calm down for now, and if this continues, then Allura will probably turn the whole ship around to make sure you return safely. She owes you that much at least."

Hunk smiled. "Thanks, Keith."

"No problem, buddy."

* * *

When Keith reentered the kitchen, Allura was screaming. She stood over Shiro, her face red and hair standing out, hands balled into fits. "Tell me, right now, what you did!"

Like earlier, Shiro completely ignored her like he had Hunk. Keith thought Allura was going to combust.

"Let us all **—** " Coran started, but was soon interrupted by Allura stomping her foot. It was strange watching, Keith thought, everyone losing their temper _but_  him for once.

"What do you think will happen if they leave, huh? There will be no Voltron, you fool! You will have no purpose **—** no way of saving the universe! Everything will have been for nothing!"

At this, Shiro did look up. He met the princess' eyes and then the most cynical smile Keith had ever seen spread across Shiros face. "Give me a break."

Keith was pretty sure he could hear Alluras soul leave her body.

* * *

Keith knocked twice on Lance's door, then it opened and he was met with the most curious situation ever.

Lance and Pidge sat on the bed, dressed in their coziest clothes. Hunk was hunched in front of them, spreading a green, goo-substance on the other two paladins faces. Even from the distance Keith could see how red and puffy Lances eyes were, and he immediately noticed that his smile was missing.

"H-hi?" Keith said.

"Hi, Keith!" Hunk smiled, and at least his bright and cheerful smile was back. It eased Keith's tension somewhat.

"What 'ya want," Pidge drawled. The sight of them laid back and hair pulled away from their goo-covered faces was interesting. It felt odd.

"Eh," Keith stuttered, because honestly he wasn't sure why he had even come here. To see how they were all doing? Yeah, but he had expected to find Hunk and Lance, not this trainwreck of a sleepover.

"Uu, maybe we should give Keith a mask too, eh, Lance? Don't you think he'll look lovely?"

And that's how Keith ended up with his hair pulled back and green-goo on his face **—** and it didn't even make Lance smile.

He wasn't crying, but he wasn't smiling either. Keith didn't count it as a defeat, but not as a victory either. He sighed and sent Lance a wobbly smile, which felt weird with the goo on. "This is... relaxing?"

Lance had looked depressed the whole time, but when Keith tried **—** and failed miserably **—** to cheer him up, his sad mask slowly fell off.

"It is, isn't it?" Lance said, and though his voice wasn't as excited and lively as usual, it was still progress. At Keith's grimace he even gave a low, dry chuckle. "You look so uncomfortable."

"I'm not!" Keith grumbled. "It's just... unusual. And strange. What even is in this goo?"

Lance snickered. "It's regular food-goo, Hunk is convinced it works just as well as any face-mask product."

"I have food on my _entire_  face?" Keith deadpanned.

"Yep," Lance smiled, and suddenly Keith thought it was worth having his entire face covered in food-goo.

* * *

The whole castle had this strange atmosphere about it. Keith was still thrown off by Shiro's attitude, and Lance was still more depressed than usual. As if that wasn't enough, Hunk and Shiro couldn't be in the same room without filling every corner with hostility and Pidge **—**

Pidge was quieter, but more sassy and mean than usual. Their jokes usually had a bite to it, but never towards Lance  **—** in fact they were soft towards Lance, which was even more weird.

Allura was more hysteric and dramatic than Keith could remember, but given everyone's strange moods he thought he might just be calmer than usual and Allura was just being a drama queen.

The only person not acting strange **—** or stranger than usual anyway **—** was Coran, who had plenty to deal with, with everyone acting so strange.

"Keith, my boy, how is Lance doing?" he asked once they passed each other in a corridor. Keith gave a quick review and asked about Shiro and the princess. "They are... in dire need of a break."

Keith cocked an eyebrow. "A break?"

"Mhm!" Coran nodded. "A vacation! A pause! A moment to catch their breath!"

"You think that will... cure them?"

Coran thought this over, and then he gave a shrug and sheepish smile. "I have no idea, but it can't hurt! I'm setting course to a calm, harmless planet right now!"

And just like that he was marching away.

* * *

Turned out, they were all insanely stressed. Shiro needed to get a break, Lance needed to cry, Hunk needed to steam off, Pidge needed to not give a fuck and Allura needed to have a freak out. Keith wasn't sure what he had needed, but it all worked out in the end.

After their first day on the new planet, they all met for some food in the castle. Keith didn't really expect anything to change, but already from only a few hours they were progressing back to their old selves.

By the second night, Shiro was apologizing profoundly and Hunk only kept a grudge for five minutes. Lance still looked a little depressed and Pidge was sighing way too much, but things were looking better.

On the third night everyone was basically back to normal. Shiro was still apologizing, but Lance was now waving it away like yesterday's news and Hunk was simply happy that his friends were happy. Pidge was back to being their evil, little gremlin-self and snickered whenever mischief happened. Allura was overbearing as usual and Keith and Lance was even bickering again.

Coran was beaming like a proud parent while stroking his mustache. "Welcome back, paladins!" he declared.

For a heartbeat everyone stared confused at him, but then Lance raised his glass and played along like he usually did, "It's good to be back!"

Vacations were planned every few months after that.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Hello guys! Sorry for the sudden disappearance -- life has been hectic! But nevertheless, here we are again! And I'm sorry for it not being an update on Touch Starved, but I'm trying to figure out what to write for that next...
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all so much for you comments -- they truly make everyday so much more bearable, and it's just a blessing to read them and know that you all enjoy my writing. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> And also, thank you for sticking with me, despite my sudden disappearances and irregular schedules -- you are truly the best, and I couldn't be more blessed. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
